


【牛桃】Monica01-04

by halforange



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halforange/pseuds/halforange





	【牛桃】Monica01-04

01

吴亦凡搬过来的时候是夏天，当时黄子韬穿了件无袖背心坐在窗户边上啃冰棍儿，他夏天在海边疯玩的时候晒得太狠了，身上有着很明显的晒过的痕迹。吴亦凡规规矩矩穿着西装领带人模狗样一手拎着行李一手抱着一捧干花，黄子韬远远看见他妈领着人回来了，白眼一翻叼着冰棍儿冲下楼就把门锁了。

他妈在门外没拿钥匙，一边拍门一边骂他小兔崽子。

黄子韬颇为冷漠地站在门后细着嗓子大喊开门可以，小白脸必须滚。

最后吴亦凡还是进来了，和夏天的热空气一起涌进来的，把黄子韬的生活搅得一团糟，他妈喊了锁匠来开了锁，又追着黄子韬从楼下打到了楼上，黄子韬一边嗷嗷叫一边喊着野男人滚出去。中途目光对上了吴亦凡的眼睛，那该死的男人居然含着笑意。

他妈揪着黄子韬的耳朵让他喊叔叔，黄子韬梗着脖子不愿意喊。

“桃桃不愿意就算了。”眉眼冷峻的男人表现出一副温柔体贴的样子替他解围，视线却顺着黄子韬的眉骨滑倒眼睛和唇角最后停留在锁骨上。

“你闭嘴，谁让你这么喊我的。”黄子韬咬牙切齿张牙舞爪像只炸毛的小猫咪，毫不介意地展示自己有多不欢迎他。

他妈又打了他一下，让他滚回房间今天不准出来吃饭。他倒是颇有骨气，犟着脾气瞪着眼睛说不吃就不吃，上楼甩了房门把自己关在房间里。

“小孩闹脾气呢。”女人不好意思地笑了笑，“我领你去你房间。”

“没事。”吴亦凡不在意地笑了笑，他从一开始就没指望黄子韬能接受自己，他是闯入小豹子领地的入侵者，本就没准备面对尖牙利爪还能全身而退，但是他也没打算退缩，黄子韬要咬他一口自己也未必讨得好。

房间不大，但也算得上整洁舒适了，床单和枕头是蓝色格子的，窗帘也是同色系的，他放下行李拉上窗帘把整个人都沉到了床上，空调冷风的声音和隔着窗户外面小孩的叫喊传到他脑子里，凉意从指尖开始蔓延，他觉得住在这里也很不错，离海边很近，景色宜人，光照充足，虽然隔壁还住了一只张牙舞爪的小黑猫。

晚饭的时候黄子韬还是没有下来，吴亦凡礼貌性地表示要不要去喊他，他妈没好气地说随他去，又问了他工作的事情。他微笑表示不用担心，那边已经联系好了，过几天就可以过去上班了。

晚上黄子韬又在隔壁和他妈妈吵架了一架，小孩似乎是竖起全身的刺奋力挣扎，哪怕赶不走吴亦凡也要在他身上扎出几个血洞痛一痛才好。

随他吧。吴亦凡想，但又想不通，难道自己就真一点儿魅力没有，至于闹成这样吗？

半夜的时候突然停了电，房间里闷热得叫人受不了，打开窗户外面也还是一股子湿热的空气，混杂了修剪过的浓郁的夏天草木的味道，蓬勃而野蛮。吴亦凡去客厅寻凉水，空气中有淡淡的香氛的味道，可能是他带来的那束干花，他没开灯，只有楼梯转角那扇窗户透出一点点路灯的光供人勉强看清楚台阶。

厨房里传来窸窣的声响，吴亦凡站在楼梯上定了会儿没动，然后他就看到有个黑色的人影从厨房里晃悠出来，嘴上还叼着片面包。

黄子韬看见吴亦凡也是一愣，如果周围再亮一点吴亦凡大概能看见他脸上尴尬的表情，可惜夜色很好的掩护了他，所以黄子韬还是竭力装出一副泰然自若的样子，凶巴巴地问他半夜三更不睡觉跑出来想干嘛，只是不知道是不是因为怕吵醒他妈，声音还是有点虚。

吴亦凡实在是懒得去回应小孩这个明显没什么意义的问题，他站在楼梯之上，自然而然带着点居高临下的气场，此刻又逆着光，似是威严肃穆的神父在发问：“为什么那么讨厌我呢？”

黄子韬站在楼梯下仰着头望向吴亦凡，黑白分明的眼里含着讥讽和不屑，微弱的光线模模糊糊地勾勒出他那张漂亮又锋利的脸，他忿忿地咬了口面包，笑到：“你自己心里不清楚？天下哪个叔叔会和别人妈妈滚上床，你姓吴还是姓王啊？”

02

第二天早上，黄子韬下楼的时候吴亦凡正坐在桌子前吃早餐，他昨天带来的那束干花被黄子韬妈妈拿了只漂亮的玻璃瓶装了放在桌上。

黄子韬不情不愿地坐到吴亦凡旁边恶狠狠地往面包上涂果酱，想象那是吴亦凡的脸，真烦。

他妈妈让男人一会儿开车送他去学校。

“我不要。”黄子韬噌的站起身来瞪着眼睛大声抗议。

吴亦凡突然伸手过来碰了碰他的颊边，蜻蜓点水的一下，微凉的触感。

“脸上，蹭到了。”吴亦凡晃了晃手指，漂亮的指尖粘着一点红色的果酱，红得醒目，黄子韬有点不好意思抿着嘴唔了一声，吴亦凡意有所指地提起昨天半夜黄子韬去厨房找吃食的事，一边说还一边漫不经意地看了黄子韬一眼。

黄子韬翻了个白眼，没好气地打断他说：“不是说要送我吗？快点吃啊。”

吴亦凡看着他气鼓鼓的涨成仓鼠球一样的脸笑了下，无可奈何摇摇脑袋，想起他妈妈昨天说的，他确实是大小姐脾气。

好不容易磨磨蹭蹭吃完早饭，黄子韬臭着张脸不情不愿钻进车里，脑袋转向一边打定主意不和吴亦凡说一句话。

吴亦凡探过身去帮他系安全带，车型本来也不属于那种特别宽敞的，加上两个人体型也不算小，他这么一弄两个人的距离变得极近，黄子韬微微侧脸就能看见微微下垂的睫毛，吴亦凡的呼吸喷了一点在黄子韬的耳侧，他可以嗅他身上的男式香水，很清冷干净的味道，柔软又湿润。

大概是车载空调刚刚打开，效果还不算好，黄子韬觉得自己的脸微微发热，他伸出手推了推吴亦凡，又被隔着衬衫肌肤的热度烫到，只能不自在地小声说他自己来。

黄子韬不凶的时候说话调子软软的，带着很黏糊糊的鼻音，哼哼两下跟猫叫似的，一下下挠在吴亦凡心上。

其实吴亦凡这个人也不是那么烂，至少车技和脸都还不错。都说专注的男人最帅，黄子韬得承认认真开车的吴亦凡确实挺能迷倒一大片小姑娘，他颜控的基因大概来自他妈，他妈挑的男人也不偏不倚刚刚好长在了他的审美点上，要是他们不是以这样的身份认识他估计还挺喜欢对方的。

“你不要和我妈在一起好不好？”黄子韬长相偏幼，瞪着眼睛微微撅着嘴的时候总给人几岁的小孩子撒娇的感觉，黑白分明的眼睛里带着点不谙世事的纯粹。

吴亦凡哼了一声，侧过头看了他一眼，笑到：“我不和你妈在一起我和谁在一起？你吗？”

“嗳，你好烦，我是认真和你讨论，”他白了吴亦凡一眼，又垂着脑袋吞吞吐吐地说，“而且，而且我都有女朋友了。”他说这话的时候耳根有点发赤，带着点少年人的青涩和腼腆，这让吴亦凡想起他以前见过的女学生，穿过大半个学校也只为了在校医院的窗户边远远地看他一眼，眼角唇稍也弯曲起同样的弧度，甜得像初秋午后阳光下的栗子蛋糕。

“和她分手啊，怎么样？”吴亦凡学着黄子韬的语气打笑他，又靠过去附在他耳边低声说，“你不要和她在一起好不好？”他声线低沉，开玩笑说的一句话也讲得深情动人，气息喷洒在耳畔，勾人得要命，黄子韬心跳莫名漏了一拍，脸上又烧起来了，慌忙躲开头不理他。

放学的时候黄子韬倒是料到会是吴亦凡来接他，男人靠在学校门口的树下玩手机，墨镜遮了大半张脸。有女生走过去的时候都偷偷拿眼睛去看吴亦凡，小声地议论猜测他的身份。

黄子韬今天刻意和他的小女朋友一起走了，见到吴亦凡又故意去抓女生的手，摆出一副亲昵的姿态，女生被他弄得莫名，转身又看见吴亦凡，瞥了黄子韬一眼问这是不是就是他妈新给他找的小爹，黄子韬瘪嘴没说话。吴亦凡看到他迈开腿走过来喊他桃桃。

男人摘了眼镜露出脸，他的小女朋友也禁不住小声感慨了一句好帅呀，黄子韬不乐意了，推开女生拽着吴亦凡就走了，心想这都什么呀，臭屁小男生心比天高一身傲气，此时自尊心却受到了伤害，他一边忿忿于自己女朋友在他旁边还夸别人帅又一边对吴亦凡抱有一种异常霸道的占有欲，她妈妈带回来的男人是他们家的东西，归属权自然而然也有黄子韬的一份，他天生霸道，自己的东西不熟识的人多看一看也要不许，更何况是展示出来供人赏鉴议论。

晚饭过后吴亦凡被安排去辅导黄子韬的英文功课，开始的时候黄子韬也不乐意，但是留洋归来的男人说得一口流利的英语，还能充当人形翻译机，为什么不接受呢，反正亏得不是自己。

吴亦凡站在黄子韬身后弯腰教他写英文阅读，他把袖口挽到手肘上，一只手撑在桌子上，从背后看像是把黄子韬环在怀里一样，他贴得很近，可以看见黄子韬侧脸颊细小的绒毛和微微发红的耳朵尖，鼻尖是有股淡淡的奶味，他记得浴室里有瓶蓝色的牛奶味沐浴露，不知道是不是和黄子韬身上的味道一样。

高中课业也不是很难，吴亦凡越过黄子韬的肩膀照着试卷的单词念给黄子韬。

“temptation”

“什么意思？”

“诱惑。”

黄子韬转过头来看他，他生了双漂亮又多情的桃花眼，半抬着眼皮看人的时候无辜又勾引，他指着卷子上的单词问吴亦凡：“这个呢？”

destiny

命运。

03

吴亦凡的工作在一周后定了下来，黄子韬学校医务室之前的那位校医休了产假回家了，吴亦凡正好过来暂代她的职位帮忙。

吴亦凡到学校的第一天就引起了不小的讨论，女孩子们悄悄从窗口窥探这位新校医出色的外貌，有大着胆子的还跑来找借口同他搭话。

有和黄子韬熟识的人见过吴亦凡接送黄子韬上学放学，想问问和他关系匪浅的校医的事，但是话未出口就被黄子韬恶狠狠地瞪回肚里。

若非必要，黄子韬绝然不想在学校也和吴亦凡扯上什么关系，但是事情总是不能尽如人意的，又或者吴亦凡和黄子韬总是有点命中注定的意味。

体育课的时候男生聚在一起打篮球，黄子韬属于那种闹起来就比较疯的那种，抢篮板的时候一个没注意就摔了，初秋运动的时候大多都只穿了单薄的衣物，学校篮球场也只是再普通不过的水泥铺成的，地面的沙子小石头挫得皮肉血淋淋的，看上去吓人得紧。

友人扶了黄子韬去医务室，大概真的是命运，好巧不巧值班的只有吴亦凡一人。

黄子韬的脸色微妙的一僵，翻了个白眼，好在最后还是瘪瘪嘴巴没说什么。

“怎么搞成这样？”男人抓着他的脚腕检查伤口，血凝结后的伤口看上去十分可怖，微微皱着眉，话里带着点责备和关心的意味。

黄子韬沉默没说话，吴亦凡的手掌温热而干燥，和他皮肤相接的地方烫得要烧起来，他费了好大劲才抑制住下意识想抽离开去的本能。

最后还是友人替他回答说是体育课打篮球摔了。

因着下节课是班主任的数学的原因陪黄子韬的男生先回去上课了，走之前还撸猫似的薅了一顿黄子韬的脑袋毛说你好好休息我走啦。

于是空间里就又只余下黄子韬和吴亦凡两个人四目相接对面而坐。

吴亦凡捏着黄子韬的踝关节处，薄薄的一层皮肤下隐约可见青色的血管，他靠过去吹了吹伤口上粘着的渣滓，伤口处传来轻微的刺痛感，气息扫过肌肤痒痒的，黄子韬忍不住缩缩脖子往后靠，却被吴亦凡抓住动弹不得。吴亦凡拿了双氧水给黄子韬洗伤口，药水接触到伤口的一刹那黄子韬痛得要从床上弹起来，疼得弓起了身子，神经末梢传来火辣辣的痛感，生理泪水积满了眼眶。

黄子韬忍不住哼哼呼痛，小腿崩成一条直线，条件反射地想要挣脱，又被吴亦凡握住动弹不得。

吴亦凡发觉他痛得在抖，不禁又把动作放得更轻了，像对待什么易碎物品一样，他抬眼又看见黄子韬盈了满眼的泪水，像装了碎掉的星星一样，他右眼皮上有颗细小的痣，此刻哭得有些发红，像颗孤伶伶缀在哪儿的朱砂。

鬼使神差地，吴亦凡凑上去吻了吻他的那颗眼皮痣，滚烫又湿润，微咸的味道。

越界的举动来的突然，但又好似理所当然，似乎在吴亦凡把头靠在他侧颈交他写英文作业，又或者俯身给黄子韬系安全带的时候就已然注定了这个吻的发生。又或者再早一点，在吴亦凡走进黄家的门和黄子韬碰上眼神的那一刻。从天而降的冷峻陌生的男人和作天作地的娇气小少爷，总要有点戏剧性故事的不是？

黄子韬半僵着身子不敢动，瞪着眼睛吃惊又茫然地看着吴亦凡，连痛也忘记了喊，睫毛微颤把眼里的泪水抖落，滚落在衣服上，只留下浅浅的水渍。可能他应该和他妈说这件事，这样就可以让男人离开他们家了，但同时心底又生出点晦涩的留恋和不舍，这是他和吴亦凡独一无二的秘密，刚才的吻在心底某个角落点燃了一小簇隐秘的火苗，弄乱了呼吸和心跳。

“你妈总和我说你跟个女孩似的。”吴亦凡抬抬眼皮看了黄子韬一眼，随后又低头去干手中的事，仿佛刚才一切都没有发生，“娇生惯养的，还总爱哭。”

他吹吹黄子韬发红肿痛的伤口，又取了碘酒给他搽，收拾完后又安抚性地揉揉黄子韬的头，让他快回教室去上课。

黄子韬有点气恼地想什么啊，他不满于吴亦凡亲完人后泰然的样子，凭什么心烦意乱的只他一个人。

走之前他突然转身，拽了吴亦凡的领带把他往面前扯，在对方反应过来之前就拿自己的嘴巴磕了上去。

他干完这一切还挑衅地扬扬眉毛，冲吴亦凡做了个口型，说：“我们扯平啦。”

等小屁孩洋洋得意地走了，吴亦凡又忍不住摸摸被他啃了地方，弯了唇角想，真幼稚，幼稚得可爱。

04

虽然说那个纯属意外的亲吻只是当时特殊氛围的产物，也许换其他两个人来也会有此效果，但从那之后两个人之间的关系变得微妙了起来，类似于一种暧昧又胶着黏腻的状态，黄子韬虽然偶尔还是喜欢和吴亦凡对着干，但气势却是不如之前了，像只被捏了脖子的猫，再怎么叫唤也一副底气不足的模样。

天气转凉之后还是隐隐的闷热，黄子韬只穿了条刚刚遮住大腿根部的短裤就翘着腿躺在沙发上打游戏，吴亦凡路过的时候拍了下他的腿，让他不要贪凉换条长裤免得着凉，黄子韬兔子一样地从沙发上跳起来，腿上被碰过的地方微微发烫，对于吴亦凡的接近他本能的敏感，磕磕巴巴地质问他怎么随便摸别人占便宜。

“你亲我的时候怎么不说占我便宜呢？”吴亦凡存心逗他，故意呛回去。

“那也是你先......”黄子韬话喊到一半余光瞥见他妈妈从楼上下来，硬生生又吞回肚子里，脸色难看的和吞了苍蝇一样。

他妈妈看到黄子韬又和吴亦凡不对盘得闹，又头疼得要命，她担心黄子韬不接受吴亦凡，他是那种看上去浮躁但实际上敏感又纤细的小孩，表面上对着干还好，她最怕他私底下想太多了又暗自难过。

为了庆祝吴亦凡工作稳定下来，也为了促进两个人感情交流，黄子韬妈妈提议三个人一起去外面吃一顿，黄子韬纵然不太情愿但迫于压力还是乖乖点头跟了去。

那是家意大利风格的西餐厅，格调舒适，光阴被空间切割成一块一块但。他妈妈看着菜单点菜，黄子韬坐在他们两个对面，仔仔细细地打量坐在对面的男人，他似乎天生就很适合这种高级场所，举手头足之间都有种莫名的优雅从容，餐厅顶灯打下来，在他脸上斜斜地扫下一片阴影，嘴角挂着笑意，神情暧昧又叫人捉摸不透。氛围是催化剂，黄子韬心里那株刚刚冒出点土的难以言明的感情又忍不住发酵翻腾。

男人同他妈妈讨论食物要吃什么，嘴唇快贴到耳朵上，他妈妈的耳尖有点泛红，他甚至能想像到滚烫的呼吸喷到自己身上是什么感觉，他生出点恶劣的心思，故意在桌子底下用脚尖去蹭吴亦凡的西装裤子下露出的一小节脚踝，若有若无的摩挲着。

吴亦凡抬眼瞥了他一眼，黄子韬面上还是一副坦坦荡荡的样子，睁着圆圆的眼睛一派天真无辜的模样，丝毫没有自己在干什么了不得的事情的自觉，大概有的人生来就对勾引人这件事情无师自通，无需精准计算就能把纯和欲都拿捏得恰到好处。

“我去一下洗手间。”吴亦凡站起身，意有所指地看了黄子韬一眼。

“啊，我也一起。”黄子韬连忙跟着站起身，装模作样地跟着吴亦凡进了卫生间。

吴亦凡锁上卫生间的门，把黄子韬抵在墙上，他高他好多，居高临下看人的时候又不带什么表情，搞得黄子韬心里发怵，伸出手抵在他胸口想把人推开，声音带着点不自觉地服软撒娇问他干嘛啦。

“我说，你刚才不就是想让我这么对你吗？”他靠得极近，如黄子韬之前想的那样在他耳畔说话，把灼热的呼吸灌进他的耳蜗。

“我哪儿有啊？”黄子韬有点心虚，不敢去看男人的眼睛。

吴亦凡凑过去亲黄子韬的眼皮，感受到那层薄薄眼皮下轻颤的眼球，又顺着鼻子舔到猫咪唇角。哑着嗓子故意学着他的儿化音：“黄子韬，我又不瞎，你倒是说说看，眼睛，嘴巴，刚刚蹭我脚踝的那只脚，哪儿是没有勾引我啊？”

“是，就算是又怎么样？”他瞪着那双黑白分明的漂亮眼睛迎上吴亦凡的目光。就算刚刚是他主动吴亦凡也难脱干系，造成现在这个局面他们两个谁比谁错得少？黄子韬的眼神坦荡又赤裸，有人大概天生就有吸引人的天分，不用刻意释放性吸引力就从骨子里钻出来。

后来也是黄子韬率先亲上去的，其实两个人的距离本来就极近，稍微侧侧脑袋那根引线就能被点燃。吴亦凡是深渊，黄子韬这人极端，偏偏要跳进去，义无反顾地牺牲自己点一把火和他同归于尽，他把鸩酒含进嘴里，以吻为介拉他共沉沦，伤敌一千，自损八百。

吴亦凡不是圣人，他是芸芸众生里的一个，站在情欲大门前只需人轻轻一推便万劫不复了，更何况，他早就生出过那样的心思了，在黄子韬的第一滴眼泪落在他身上之前，甚至在黄子韬知道他名字之前，是黄子韬站在窗口观察他的到来的时候，他也在打量站在夏天顶端的少年。

他加深了那个浅尝辄止的吻，比起少年人的青涩的荀着本能的啃咬，他的挑逗更加富有技巧，他一只手从黄子韬衣服下摆伸进去摸他的腰，虽然常年锻炼，但他腰上的皮肤并没有很硬的肌肉，还是温热细软，丝绒蛋糕一样，然后摸到凸起的脊骨，顺着向下是尾椎骨和股沟。他另一只手向下，隔着裤子去碰黄子韬的性器，除了偶尔自渎，黄子韬自己也甚少抚弄哪里，隔何况青春期的小男生哪有什么经验可言，自然是比不上吴亦凡帮他弄的，尽管心理上还颇有反抗，生理上的反应到是诚实可爱。

“欸！你别......嗯......”黄子韬爽得腿有点发软，一只手抵在吴亦凡胸口一只手勾在他脖子上却都使不上力，全靠背抵在墙上的摩擦力才不至于掉下去。

快感如潮水涌来，他是尾溺毙在里面的鱼，徒然地扭动着身体挣扎，终究是逃脱不了，挣扎着交代在了对方手里。

射完之后黄子韬片刻的恍惚，沉浸在高潮的余韵里，脸颊坨红，眼睛蒙着一层雾气，看人迷离又朦胧。

吴亦凡舔了舔嘴唇：“你爽完了，也该帮帮我了吧。”然后抓了对方的手要他帮自己纾解。

“靠。”黄子韬小声的骂了一句，虽然他脑子不是清醒，但是尚存的理智还是足以分辨男人让他握在手心里的是什么，说实话他不是很愿意帮人做这个，但是毕竟刚才对方给自己爽过了他又不好意思拒绝。

其实对于吴亦凡来说黄子韬技术真的挺烂，没有什么花哨的技巧，就只拿手上上下下的套弄，但是精神层面上的意义显然大于物理层面上的。他微微低低脑袋就能看见红色的眼尾，因为羞耻轻轻颤动的睫毛，喘息的时候露出的嫩红的舌尖，视觉层面上的冲击以及在握着自己性器的手是黄子韬的这一认知带来的背德感就足够让他兴奋了。

手里的性器涨大了一圈，却迟迟没有要射出来的意思，黄子韬觉得自己手心发烫，心里羞耻感爆表，好在在他哭出来之前吴亦凡终于释放了，乳白色的腥味液体粘了他满手，他又忍不住掉眼泪，吴亦凡凑过去亲他的脸，湿热的吻一下又一下抚慰他，吻到唇角两个人又黏黏糊糊接吻。

直到有人在卫生间门口敲门两个人才分开，黄子韬从吴亦凡怀里挣脱出红着脸去洗脸池拿冷水降温，太荒唐了。

回到位子上，黄子韬还是有点心虚，低着头像只鹌鹑，单纯的女人还沉浸在黄子韬接受吴亦凡终于可以一家人好好共处的表面和谐中，为他们终于不再那么争锋相对而开心，而对刚刚卫生间里发生的一切毫无所知。

各怀不同心思的三个人维持着表面和平相安无事的吃完晚餐，黄妈妈拉着黄子韬的手说你以后要乖一点，不要和吴叔叔过不去啦，黄子韬敷衍的点点头，糊弄一般模模糊糊说了句行，吴亦凡揉了揉他的头发，说子韬很乖的。

他当然乖啊，乖到和他妈妈的男人搞到一起了。


End file.
